Tonks Had Had enough
by Don't tell me my name is used
Summary: It's my first fanfic ever so pls read & comment. I was trying to write what Sirius would be behind Harry after he got out from Azkaban in my mind because sometimes I think the Sirius through Harry's eyes were just a bit too saintly. The only thing T about the whole thing was a word beginning on S, otherwise it would be a downright K.


**Well... this is embarrassing. It's the first time for me to write a fanfic. I am mostly doing it to improve my English so I seriously would appreciate comments from you guys and correct my mistakes. Uh... this is more embarrassing than I had ever imagined...**

Anyways, this is a piece I wrote when I was writing an essay on overpopulation for my evil English teacher. (btw, don't you know that a species would become extinct every 20 minutes because of all the pollution our increasing population caused? It's terrifying. We should seriously do something about that.) You know how Sirius seemed to get pretty friendly with every one right after he escaped? I didn't think it's really possible. Well... I should shut up. Just read and comment please. 

"Why do you have to be so bloody cruel to everyone? JUST BECAUSE WE ARE USING YOUR HOUSE, A HOUSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE LIFE DIFFICULT FOR US." Tonks screamed. She really didn't want to but she had had enough when for the twenty-third time of today (and noon had yet to arrive.) and for the thousandth time of this week, her cousin purposefully made snide remarks to almost everyone that came into his eyesight. Sometimes they were about their hair, or their pants or sometimes simply because they were here.

Black- Tonks refused to call him Sirius, he was no better than his mother- looked up lazily at her, sitting on that green posh sofa of the Black's Manor. He stared, his eyes bored, uninterested, cold. He pierced his lips a little, his eyes narrowed, but uttered no word. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tonks saw Remus, sweet, caring Remus, tensed. Remus seemed to be one of those who escaped Black's cruelty. Tonks supposed it was because Black at least had the heart to remember that Remus and him were best of friends. Remus, who seemed to be polite to everyone, however had so far put a blind eye towards Black's behaviour. Tonks supposed it was again because they had been best friends. But she was no Remus, and she would not tolerate such behaviour. The Orders were the only people at the moment fighting against Voldemort. It Black could not respect that and be cooperative, she would rather have another headquarter, regardless how small.

After a long silence, a silence so long that Tonks was wondering if Sirius would just ignore her scream and carry on with whatever he had been doing and she would embarrass herself in front of half of the Orders for getting no reaction whatsoever, Black straightened up, looked a little bit more serious though his eyes were still screaming "boring!" and said to her, in a hushed controlled voice, no "said" was the wrong word, he drawled, dragged "My apologies, if I have ever been rude to you and offend you in any ways. I assure you that I have no intention in doing so. I, however, do not quite see how I treat the others would be any of your concern."

Tonks blinked, whatever she had been hoping to hear, this had certainly thrown her off guard. And then, she thought, Black had no doubt been beyond polite to her. Come to think of it, he was a total gentleman even, to her that was. This thought had never came into her mind until now, but his words pressed the button. She did not know how to react but for the sake of her dignity in front of the Orders, she said "I don't care if you treat me nice or not! You can't treat others like shit and it is very much my business because we are of in the Orders and WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FINGHTING TOGETHER!" They were quite true, the words she said, though she obviously did feel less angry comparing to a few seconds ago.

Then, she heard Remus whispering somewhat timidly behind her, "Tonks, just drop it. Please." She could almost imagine the way Remus shut his eyes slightly when he said it, as if he was physically pained for having seen the interaction. The silence of the others that followed after his remark some how seemed to be a forceful and powerful agreement of his words. If Tonks had somewhat been less angry a second ago, she wasn't anymore. She was furious. How could they tolerate Black's behaviour? Even Moody, MOODY, let Sirius talk to him like that.

"How touching," Black snarled, no longer bothering to look at Tonks and look at the empty air tiredly instead, "the bond we have together is so strong indeed that I am sure, Tonks, you will be weeping with joy when your friends showed up in your trial telling the judge they were sure you'd killed of your own brother and his family because you were too much a pureblood not to do exactly that."

Everyone in the whole room flinched.

Tonks looked, really looked at Black for the first time, with horror. How old was he? 35? 36? But his expression was so old, ancient even, like a stone that too many people had stepped on. She realized, suddenly, all of these people in this room, except for herself, had been, like she said, "fighting together" during the last war. Everyday they were ready to die for each other, to protect what they believed was right. Sirius, her cousin, woke up everyday, went on to dangerous missions, got himself injured, probably almost died a few times and all of these people here were with him. They had witnessed everything he had been, had done and would do. But when he was accused for betraying his best friend, his own brother, these people stood aside, did nothing. If what Sirius just said was true, some of them here even showed up in his trial and told the judge reasons for his betrayal, made the judge believe he was guilty, right in front of Sirius, in the same room.

"Tonks," Remus sighed, barely audible.

She left the room. She did not know what to say, not anymore.


End file.
